robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
MURDER
A page dedicated to the Arsenal-style ROLVe game, MURDER. Released on January 4th, 2020. ---- MURDER (originally released under the name Murder and Arsenal Murder) is a murder game stylized to include characters and a map from Arsenal. ---- Gameplay= When a round starts, players can spawn in as either a Bystander, a Bystander "with a secret weapon," or as the Murderer. Each player's name, skin, and colors are randomly chosen at the beginning. The Bystanders Anyone who isn't the murderer is one of these guys. Their goal is to survive the Murderer's kill spree until the Murderer is killed or the round timer runs out. The Murderer One player will be selected to play this role. Their goal is to kill all of the Bystanders before the round ends or they are killed. If the murderer has not killed anyone for a length of time, they will receive a notice that their murderous intent is revealed, along with a grayscaled screen and a reveal of all Bystander locations. This changes their appearance, becoming pitch-black with red eyes and black smoke emanating from them. Loot Every player, bystanders and murderers alike, can collect loot (seen as green, glowing props around the map). If a bystander collects 5 pieces of loot, they will be able to craft and obtain a revolver. A murderer can use 1 piece of loot to disguise as a dead player for the rest of the round. Chat In addition to regular text chat, players also have access to a communications menu by holding Q and moving the mouse in a certain direction. The options for communications include "Help!", "Run!", "Morose", and "Funny." This will make the character to say something in the chat that is voiced. Weaponry The revolver is a Bystander-only weapon, only obtained by being a Bystander with a secret weapon, picking it up from such players, or by collecting 5 pieces of loot within a round. It can kill any player (including the murderer) in a single hit, but firing upon an innocent will kill its user. The revolver is only capable of a single shot before it requires a reload. When dropped, the revolver will be dropped and emit a blue sparkling effect. If a player picks up the revolver, it will need to be reloaded first. The knife is a Murderer-only weapon. When equipped, the Murderer is capable of moving at speeds faster than a normal bystander. Swinging this weapon with the primary attack will instantaneously kill a Bystander, and throwing this weapon will allow it to be used at a longer range. Thrown knives will be recovered within several seconds, and during that time the Murderer is unable to use it. |-| Maps= In MURDER, there are currently 3 maps available to play in. Agency Office Miami |-| Weapon Skins= MURDER/Knife Skins|Knife Skins MURDER/Revolver Skins|Revolver Skins |-| Gamemodes= There are a total of 5 gamemodes currently available to play in MURDER. MURDER/Gamemodes|Gamemodes |-| VIP= MURDER's VIP game pass gives the player five perks for the price of 499 Robux: a doubled Murderer chance, earned coins being multiplied by 1.25, earned experience being multiplied by 1.25, and a VIP Knife and Revolver skin. |-| Update Logs= MURDER Update Log|Update Log |-| Trivia= * This game is based off Garry's Mod Murder by MechanicalMind. * The chances of getting the Myboe skin as a character is 1/144 which is the rarest possible skin generated. ** This was originally the Toad skin. Category:Miscellaneous Category:MURDER